


I won't leave you in a cold, cruel, Carlos-less world

by Bone_Zone



Series: Welcome To Umbrella [11]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 3 - Fandom
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: just a place where I'm putting all of my Carlos drabble requests from my Tumblr account multi-fandom-imagine cause i got lots of them.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Series: Welcome To Umbrella [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. The Lift hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble  
> you're welcome to send in your own requests too, I'll put some links below for prompts unless you'd like to post your own prompt / idea...but this is for Carlos only.

Sitting in the bathroom you were waiting for the timer to go off on on your phone. Carlos anxiously waiting out side the door, leaning against it he started to reach for the handle.

“Carlos! not yet!” Shout at the man through the door you hand dug into your knees. Having taken a pregnancy test you waited for the results, you two have been trying children but so far it’s been nothing but negative results. While you blamed yourself Carlos knew it wasn’t your fault, the man could never do it. You were his everything and the man knows that these kind of things take time. 

He just wanted to be in the room with you, closing his eyes he ran his tongue over his lip though he jumped once he heard the shrill ring of your phone going off. Stepping back from the door everything was silent until it finally opened up, you were clutching the test in your hands and he thought the worst. 

“Beautiful…don’t worry we can always try again.”

“I’m pregnant.”

“What?” Carlos frowned scratching his cheek, trying to process what you just said to him.

“I’m…I’m pregnant…we’re having a baby!.” Tears streaming down your face you gave him a smile though the man seemed to have snapped back into reality as he let out a happy laugh. Lifting you up doing his best to hug you at the same time he then gave you a little spin. 

“We’re having a baby!” Sighing he then rested his cheek against yours as your legs wrapped around his waist. “I’m so proud of you Brooke…you’re going to be a wonderful mother.”


	2. Late Night Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous inquired:  
> Can we get a 4, 5 and 38 with Carlos?
> 
> Prompts:  
> 04: Forehead kiss.05: Gentle kiss.38: Hug around waist.

Waking up from a nightmare was never fun though it was something that Carlos Oliveira had gotten used to but tonight’s was particularly hard. He was stuck in Raccon City seemingly unable to escape and the worst part was watching you die only to come back and having to be killed again. Sitting up in the bed the man rubbed his eyes, glancing over at your sleeping form he quietly slipped from the bed not wanting to wake you up.

Doing his best to push that nightmare from his mind he stepped into the bathroom. Closing the door he splashed some cold water on his face. “Come on Carlos….get over it.” he whispered clutching the sink tightly. “It’s over….nothing is going to happen.”

“Carlos?”

Tensing the man opened the door then gave you a weak smile once he saw that you were standing in front of him. “Hey beautiful…sorry to wake you…I’ll…I’ll be right out..”

Sighing you shook your head then grasped his hand gently. “You didn’t wake me…did you have another nightmare?”

“Ya”

Sighing you clutched his hand then tugged him back towards the bed. “You can tell me these things you know…it comes with this whole marriage thing.” You teased, that made him smile slightly.

“Ya I know.” Sitting on the edge of the bed he felt you slip behind him, your arms wrapping gently around his waist as you rested your chin on his shoulders. 

“Having nightmares doesn’t make you weak Carlos, it shows that your human and you went through a lot…” Biting your lip you then gave him a small kiss against the side of his head. “It’s not going to make me stop loving you.”

Chuckling for a moment Carlos peaked at you then sighed as he slipped his body so he was now laying on the bed. Shaking his head he tugged you close to his chest as he gave you a gentle kiss. 

“I love you.” Maybe tonight he could get some rest tonight.


	3. Bear hug time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous inquired:  
> 11 and 22 with Carlos cus eskimo kisses are cute and he gives the best bear hugs!!
> 
> Prompts: 
> 
> 11: Eskimo kiss 
> 
> 22: Bear hug.

“Carlos!”

Turning to the voice the man barley had enough time to catch the person that through themselves at you.Chuckling softly he then gave you a teasing smile, his nose nuzzling into yours.

“Hey beautiful….hope you didn’t miss me too much.” he teased as he then wrapped his arms around your waist. lifting you up the man then gave you a gentle squeeze, giving you a bear hug.You always felt safe in Carlos’s arms, he always made you feel special.

Sighing you buried your face into his chest, your legs wrapping around his waist. 

“I don’t think I’m gonna let you go.” You muttered into his chest as the man kept his arms around you as he carried you to the bedroom.

“I think I like the sound of that.”

Carlos chuckled as he nuzzled his nose into yours again, happy to give you another Eskimo kiss. 

Oh yes he was happy to be home.


	4. Sleepy Hugs

Watching Carlos sleep was a sight that you’d never good bored of, for a man as tough as he was he honestly slept like some puppy. It was a cute sight, his hair a mess, smile on his face. He must have been dreaming about something good which you were thankful for due to the events that had happened to him. Sighing you adjusted your body on his head then pushed a strand of his curly hair away.

“I love you.” Leaning forward you then pressed a kiss to his temple which caused the man to twitch. Grunting Carlos suddenly wrapped his arms around your waist tugging you in close.

“Ack! Carlos!”

“Shouldn’t have woken me up” Opening one eye the man gave you a smirk then let out a tired yawn as buried his face in the back neck.

“I gave you a kiss...”

“Hm which I’m grateful for but..still woke me up.” Another yawn and by craning your neck you could see the mans eyes starting to close again. “Hmmm loove you.”

Feeling him give you a rather tired hug he slowly fell asleep again. Sighing you let out a small chuckle as you let your own eyes close cuddling into him. You loved mornings like this.


	5. I'm gonna run away now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: {{ used form another kiss list for 3 & 13 since i already used them }}}
> 
> 3 - Accidental Kiss or the Hit and run Kiss {{ when you kiss someone and then run away }}  
> 13 - Jawline Kiss  
> 43: A kiss pressed to the top of the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have been updating this.

You were going to do it this time, you were finally going to kiss the man you had a crush on. Rocking on your heels you waited for him to finish his talk with Jill. Taking a deep breath in you then made your way over to the two, giving the woman a smile you then turned to Carlos who was looking down at you with a wide smile on his face.

“Oh! hey y/n! was their somethin you needed.” he gave him a wink. Swallowing thickly you shook your head and smiled standing on your toes. 

“N-no…um!.” Biting you tongue you took another reassuring breath before pressing your lips before taking off into a sprint down the halls.

Stifling her laughter Jill watched you run down the hallways, now that was a rather comical thing to see. It was even better with Carlos standing in place with a dazed look on his face, the man speechless for once.

“Uh…Carlos…are you going to do something about that?”

“Huh?”

“I don’t know…I was kinda thinking that you’d chase after the girl who just kissed and run thing….I mean personally that kinda calls for you going after her.

Snapping out of his haze the man then broke into a large grin running his tongue over his lip. He could still taste that sweet chap stick of yours, chuckling he nodded his head. “You’re right…thanks Jill.” squeezing his friends shoulder he quickly chased off after you.

It was rather easy for him to find you, your back was turned to him and you were distracted due to you talking to yourself. 

“Idiot…why would you kiss him.” You muttered though Carlos chuckled as he wrapped his arms around your waist, his chin resting his head on your shoulder. 

“Whatcha doing.” he muttered though you let out a small shriek tugging out of his arms as he started to laugh. 

“Sorry…didn’t mean to scare you…y-you just looked to cute.” he teased.

Puffing out your cheeks you then crossed your arms over your chest. “What do you want Carlos.

“Me….I’ve come to repay you for the kiss.” Leaning forward Carlos then gave your forehead a soft kiss. 

Feeling the burning of of your cheeks, you were about to reply until Carlos grasped your cheeks as he gave you another kiss though this one was on your lips. It wasn’t until you felt him place a kiss against your jawline then down to your neck was when you thought your heart my explode from the constant pounding.

Pulling back he then gave you a smirk then walked off with his hands shoved into his pockets.

“W-wait….Carlos! that’s not fair! wh-where are you going?!” Yelling at the man he only let out a chuckle waiting for you to catch up. Grinning he let out take his arm, a small pout forming on your face.

“Well…seeing how you’re here now…I’m hoping to take you out on a date….the Carlos special….I think it’s only fair for you kissing me and running off.” he joked.

Smiling you shook your head as you lent into his arm. “I guess that’s fair.”


	6. First Kiss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts:  
> 03-first kiss  
> 13: a kiss pressed to each fingertip.
> 
> A/n: Take’s place before / after the RE3 game.

Watching your friend shove his things in a bag you stepped closer to him, your arms crossed over your chest as you glared at him. Carlos doing his best not to look you in the eye. While you were able to evacuate Raccoon City you didn’t understand why he had to go back an risk his life.

  
“This is bullshit Carlos….why the fuck do they need you.”

  
Sighing the man rolled his eyes though he gave you a crooked smile then a wink.

  
“Relax y/n….I’m gonna be fine. I’m gonna help with getting some people out, they don’t deserve being tapped in some shit city…sorry I mean…” Carlos cleared out his throat then rubbed the back of his neck. “ Don’t worry about me alright.” Stepping close to he he gave your nose a small tap followed but a light kiss.

  
You didn’t even notice it at first though by the time you came too the man was already out the door letting out a laugh. Blushing you went to chase after him, your fingers clutching the door frame. “C-Carlos you jerk….y-you took my first kiss and now you’re leaving you’re ass better come back safe!” You shouted to him as he let out a laugh.

“Oh I promise beautiful!”

Giving you a wink Carlos walked off then slipped down into the stairwell. Frowning he shook your head, your fingers brushed against your lips. “Idiot…you better come back safe.”

* * *

When you got a call from a voice you didn’t recognize about Carlos being in the hospital you thought that you shouldn’t even believe them. So when you got another call from the same number with Carlos making cracking a joke about you not being their for him you had know choice but to believe him.

So here you are now scolding the man for getting hurt, for being such an idiot. “Really Carlos! you had to get yourself shot! and god knows what else you’re not telling me.”

“Relax y/n! I’m fine…really but uh if you want you could always give me a kiss…ya know. To make it better.” Giving you a crooked grin you scoffed then rolled your eyes as you pulled up a chair next to his bed.

“Why should I kiss you.” You muttered grabbing his hand gently, sighing you grasped his hand then placed a small kiss on each of his finger tips before pressing a small kiss to his head. “Get some sleep Carlos….then I’ll give you a kiss.”

“Yes Ma’am”

**Author's Note:**

> https://multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com/post/189376407098/pregnancy-prompts
> 
> https://multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com/post/612052660448837632/25-kisses-challenge-video-game-style
> 
> https://multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com/post/188826630213/send-a-ill-generate-a-number-platonic
> 
> https://multi-fandom-imagine.tumblr.com/post/615591891189317632/the-way-you-said-i-love-you


End file.
